


I Was Gone...

by agents_of_fangirling



Series: New World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Season/Series 10 Finale, But fails at least here, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester travels to a new world, Gen, John Winchester Tries, John Winchester does not know how to communicate, no proper editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agents_of_fangirling/pseuds/agents_of_fangirling
Summary: In which I wrote a very short excerpt from a long AU I've had planned for a while, where in the Season 10 finale, Death was able to send Dean to an alternate world with no monsters, demons, or angels. The MoC became nothing but a tattoo that Dean can’t get rid of, Sam wasn’t killed by Dean, but has no way of reaching him, and John was brought back to life and mysteriously sent to Dean’s whereabouts.
Series: New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Was Gone...

“You’re dead.”

Dean hadn’t given him a chance to speak before confronting him with those cold emotionless words. His son faced him and narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah well, death didn’t really agree with me son.” Something was off. John could see it in his son’s eyes. A lot had changed. To the worse it seemed.

Dean’s eyes remained glued to his face, unblinking; searching. John was already beginning to regret not giving Dean a warning to process his return before the confrontation. 

He needed to think about the best way to approach this. What could he tell Dean? What should he tell his son?

“You left.” It came out resembling an accusation, which was definitely not John’s intention.

Dean’s nose flared. It was clear he was irritated. Or pissed. Shocker.

“So what’s this about? You crawled from six feet under and managed to magically transport yourself to an alternate world to chew me off for leaving Sam? Is that it?”

Dean’s face remained expressionless. Except for his eyes. Those eyes that could reflect thousands of emotions all at once. Anger, frustration, exhaustion, and... hurt?

“Because frankly, I don’t need to hear any of that shit. And especially not from you, of all people.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer. John at loss of what to say. What could he say? Dean angrily turned away and began to head towards the Impala at the other end of the parking lot.

“Dean! Wait!” Ordered John. Willing his eldest to stop and listen. Dean ignored him and continued towards the car.

John quickly followed his son; almost jogging to catch up with Dean’s long steps. 

“Dean stop!” He tried again, angrily. He had always been quick to lose his temper. Especially with his eldest. Dying hadn't changed that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to share a little piece. Thoughts?


End file.
